The Meeting of Lily and James
by Ria Logan
Summary: NOW AU cuz of OotP -- Ever wondered how Lily and James met? And how they became a couple? Here's how I imagined it.
1. New Friends

The Meeting of Lily and James  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly(for me) do not own anything you recognize from the books. I only own Shanna Lupin and Amelia Smith. Don't steal them! They're mine!  
  
Pairings: J/L and OFC/SB  
  
Rating: General  
  
Chapter 1: New friends  
  
The Hogwarts Express had just left the King's Cross station in direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like every year since a very, very long time.  
  
The train was taking Lily Evans, a muggle-born, to her first year at the very known school. She was a rather shy and silent girl. She still ignored that in a few years she would be very different.  
  
The young witch was looking for a cabin where she could sit. She finally decided to enter in a cabin where there were already two young girls of her age. When she came in, they stopped talking and turned to her.  
  
"Uh…Can I sit with you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course you can." One of the girls answered.  
  
The girl that had talked and long pale hair and beautiful keen eyes. The other one and brown eyes and shining green eyes. Lily went to sit beside the second girl.  
  
"My name is Amelia Smith and this is Shanna Lupin." The girl stated the brunette.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"You're a muggle-born, right? Amelia is one two, but I'm pure blooded." Shanna said. "Not that it matters, after all my twin brother is…never mind."  
  
The three girls talked for the rest of the road. They rapidly became friends and Shanna gave herself the mission of guiding her two muggle-born friends through the wizard's world.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
The Hogwarts Express had finally departed, taking James Potter towards the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his first year. He was a bit nervous, but his best friend, Sirius Black, was also there.  
  
They came in a cabin to sit, but another boy was already sitting there. He had pale hair, that was well combed contrarily to James', and keen eyes. He looked at them without saying a word.  
  
"Uh…oops! We didn't knew there was someone in here." James apologized.  
  
"It's okay. You can stay…if you want to."  
  
The two friends didn't hesitate and went to sat in front of the other boy.  
  
"I'm James Potter and that's Sirius Black."  
  
"But I'm rarely serious!"  
  
The other boy laughed at the young wizard's joke. It had been a long time since he had really been with people of his age. He calmed down, realizing he hadn't introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
"So, Remus, are you hoping to see anyone at Hogwarts?" James asked.  
  
"No. I don't really have any friends."  
  
After saying that Remus looked out the window. Sirius and James looked at each other and nodded. They didn't even need to say anything. They had the same idea.  
  
"You're a big liar, Remus!" Sirius said in a false accusing tone.  
  
"Yeah! How can you say that." James added.  
  
The other wizard turned to them. He didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Had he said something wrong? What was going on?  
  
"What? It's true, I don't have any friends."  
  
"What about both of us?" James said with a smile.  
  
Remus looked at the two other boys, finally realizing what was going on. He smiled at them and starting laughing of joy. After that, the boys talked about Quidditch, Hogwarts and a lot of other things. There was now only one of the Marauders left to join. Since that day, those three boys were inseparable. 


	2. The Sorting and The First Meeting

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Pairings : J/L and OFC/SB (That's for the whole story, so it's normal you don't see any right now.)  
  
Rating : General  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2 : The Sorting and The First Meeting  
  
The huge castle that was Hogwarts was grandly impressing the first year students, that were waiting in front of the door that opened on the Great Hall. Professor McGonnagall had went to see if everyone was ready for the sorting ceremony. The future students had then all started to talk to each other.  
  
Lily was silently standing beside Shanna and Amelia, too nervous to say a word. Suddenly, Shanna put her hand on the shoulder of a boy with light hair that was in front of her.  
  
"Remus. Everything's fine for you?"  
  
The boy turned to her and smiled when he recognized the girl. He looked exactly like her except he was a boy. Lily guessed he was her twin brother Shanna had told them about back in the Hogwarts Express train.  
  
Two other boys also turned to face them. One of them had short and brown messy hair and wore round glasses. The other had short black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl's gaze went back to the first one.  
  
"Hi, Shanna! You made yourself some friends?"  
  
"Yeah! This is Amelia Smith and that's Lily Evans."  
  
Amelia greeted Remus. He tried to greet Lily, but she didn't react. In fact, she was still staring at the young wizard that wore glasses. The one with black hair passed an hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone in there?"  
  
The girl's first thought was to turned her gaze away from the boys and go hide in a whole. When she looked at him in the face, she changed of idea. He was smiling and his eyes had a sparkle of mischief in them. She smiled back and had a little laugh.  
  
"Sorry! I guess I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
"We had taken notice of that, Lily." Shanna gently said. " So, Remus, are you going to present your friends to me?"  
  
"Oh! Of course. That's James Potter and Sirius Black."  
  
James was going to say something, but professor McGonnagall came back at that moment. She put an hand on his shoulder and he turned back, imitated by Sirius and Remus. The professor stepped back and looked at all of the students.  
  
The sorting ceremony is about to begin. Follow me."  
  
All the first year students followed her in the Great Hall, looking at the ceilling and the four student's tables. They stopped in front of the stool were the Sorting Hat was waiting. He sang a song (A/N: No, I won't write any cuz I suck at songs!) and then Professor MsGonnagall picked it up and took out a list. She starting to call the names of the first year students, who were sorted in the different houses.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Shanna, Lily and "Pettigrew, Peter" were sorted into Gryffindor, Amelia in Hufflepuff and "Malfoy, Lucius" and "Snape, Severus" were sent to Syltherin.  
  
Lily went to sit beside Shanna and her other new friends, at their house's table. The young witch didn't talk much, but listened carefully to what the others said, especially James. Maybe she could become less shy and be friends with those boys that she already found funny and charming.  
  
PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. The Night of September 1rst

1 The Meeting of Lily and James  
  
Disclaimer : Same as before, sadly.  
  
Pairing : J/L and SB/SL  
  
Rating : General  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Shining Star: Yeah. I thought it could be interesting to give Remus a sibling!  
  
1.1 Chapter 3 : The Night of September 1rst  
  
When the feast was over and that Dumbledore had finished is welcoming speech, the prefects took the first year students to their respective common rooms. The characters of the paintings hanging on the walls greeted the student as they passed them.  
  
The young wizards found themselves in front of the painting of a fat lady, who smiled at them. The prefect told her the password to get inside the Gryffindor common room and the wall opened on the passage that led to it. The students went in and, after they were shown their dorms, most of them decided to go to sleep. However, some of them stayed up.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus took the places near the fireplace and Shanna told Lily and Emily to follow her at their side. They approached the boys and Sirius turned to them, smiling.  
  
"Hi!" Shanna happily said.  
  
"Hi, girls!" Sirius replied before turning back to his friends.  
  
Shanna went to sit beside her brother on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on and Emily hesitantly went to sit near James. Lily stayed up near all of them. Another boy, who was short and had light hair, came in their direction.  
  
"Uh…Can I join you, guys?" he shyly asked them.  
  
"Yeah…I guess." James replied.  
  
"Why not." Remus said, looking at James.  
  
The boy's mouth formed a wide smile and he came closer to the little gang.  
  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew. And you?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Me, it's Shanna Lupin." Said Remus' twin, getting up and offering her had to the boy.  
  
All the boys looked at her with surprised looks. They hadn't expected her to come in the conversation like that. She lowered her hand and glared at them, upset. Peter turned to James. Sirius looked at her, thinking that, for once, there was a girl who didn't let boys step on her.  
  
"They're your friends?" he asked.  
  
"Uh…yeah, I guess you can say that, yeah." James answered.  
  
"Really!?!" Lily almost yelled.  
  
"If we say so…but it'd be great if you were a little less shy." Sirius said.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. She had friends and they were a lot more interesting than Petunia's. She smiled and the other girls did the same.  
  
"So, what are your names anyway?" Sirius added.  
  
James, who had gotten up to make place for Emily to sit, slapped him behind the head. Sirius let out a little "Ouch!" and some of his jet black hair fell out of place.  
  
"Ignore him, girls. We know you're Shanna, Lily and Emily." James stated with a smile.  
  
"I was just joking." Sirius excused himself.  
  
"It's okay, guys. We do have a sense of humor or we'd have stopped talking to you a while ago!" Lily said without thinking.  
  
The guys smiled at her and she blushed, realizing what she had said. She shyly smiled and looked down at her feet. Why had she said that?  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry!" she said.  
  
"For what?" Remus asked.  
  
She looked up and saw that everyone was smiling at her. They all seemed to have found what she said totally fine, maybe even a little funny…but that was maybe because of her reaction.  
  
"You don't have to be so shy. We don't bite!" James told her gently.  
  
"Not hard and not often, anyway." added Shanna, getting a warning glare from her twin.  
  
Sirius and James started laughing at Shanna's joke and were soon joined by the others. They stayed in there quite a while, talking and joking. Lily was sometimes laughing so hard she had tears coming up her eyes. James was surprised by this girl, who he thought was just a shy and silent one. She was much more than what she seemed to be.  
  
Then, McGonagall came in and told them to go to sleep because it was really late and they had classes the next day. The girls and the boys said goodnight to each other and went to their dorms. They were so tired that they all felt asleep the second they got in bed.  
  
Please, once more, review!!! 


	4. Hagrid

The Meeting of Lily and James  
  
Disclaimer : Same as always…*sigh*…you'd know if it had changed.  
  
Rating : General  
  
Pairings : J/L and SL/SB  
  
1 Sierra Sitruc: Yes, Lily does like James…I don't think, like some ppl, that they use to hate each other.  
  
~SummonerYuna : Yes, scary!!! I don't know why I did this, Shanna just came to me and I HAD to write her.  
  
Shining Star : Yeah! A repaeted reviewer!!! Thanks a lot! I just couldn't resist that "just not often and not hard" line when it came to me…  
  
Chapter 4 : Hagrid  
  
It was still night and almost every students and professors were sleeping. Remus was deeply asleep when he was awaken by somebody who was shacking him. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius, who was smiling, as usual.  
  
"It's morning already?" the wizard asked in a very tired voice.  
  
"No, it's still night. Get up." The other boy answered.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to talk a walk." James said, holding a cloak in his hands.  
  
Remus sat in his bed and look at his two friends. They were dressed and very well awaken. James was holding his cloak near his chest, like if it was precious.  
  
"We'll get caught!" Remus told them.  
  
"Not if we use that." Sirius said, pointing the cloak.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"An invisibility cloak." James proudly answered.  
  
The young wizard unfolded the cloak and put it. He disappeared and Remus jumped off his bed. He couldn't believe it. It was a real invisibility cloak. His friend took it off and laughed.  
  
"So, are you coming?"  
  
***********************  
  
James, Sirius and Remus had all been able to get under the James' cloak, which was bigger than it seemed. They were walking in the corridors, without really being careful not to do noise, when they heard someone walking near them. They froze, forgetting they were invisible.  
  
"Damn it! We better get out of here. There!" whispered Remus, pointing at another corridor.  
  
The three boys hurried up to get to the corridor, but were careful not to make noise. Sadly, Remus stepped on Sirius' foot, in their hurry and they both fell on the ground. The cloak slipped off the three young wizards, making they visible again. James stayed up, turning to face whoever was coming their way. It was a man, at least twice as tall and large as an average man. He looked a little like a giant or a savage, but a lot more gentle. He seemed intrigued by their presence.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour, kids?" he asked.  
  
"And you?" Sirius replied as he got up.  
  
" Me! I…I'm…I don't have to answer your questions." The giant replied, looking proud enough of what he had finally said.  
  
"We got lost." James lied.  
  
"Yes…we were looking for…the cat of…my sister." Remus added.  
  
"It ran away from the common room." Sirius declared, thinking that they were sounding like a band of Hufflepuffs.  
  
The man looked at them without saying a word. He seemed to be asking himself if he should believe them. He finally slowly shook his big head in an affirmative way. The three boys tried not to look to relieved and James discretely picked up his cloak from the ground.  
  
"My name is Hagrid and I'm working here." The giant man said. "And you're first years, right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm James Potter and they are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We're Gryffindors."  
  
"Nice to meet you, but I should take you back to your common room before someone else sees you. You're not supposed to be out at this hour."  
  
Hagrid turned and told them to follow him. They did and Sirius got close to Remus so that the adult wizard wouldn't hear what he'd say. James also got nearer so he could hear what his best friend was about to say.  
  
"I didn't knew Shanna had a cat." The boy said.  
  
"She doesn't…yet." Remus replied.  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"She wants one…and now she better buy one."  
  
"Yeah, but what if he asked her about it before she even knows we said that?" James asked.  
  
"She'll make it up. We never betray each other, no matter what."  
  
Hagrid stopped because they had slowed down while talking. They realised he was waiting for them and hurried up. They walked in silence until they were in front of the corridor where the Gryffindor tower was. Then Hagrid left them, knowing they would find they're way. They walked to the entrance. They all froze and Sirius swore. The Fat Lady was gone and the painting was empty.  
  
"Great! How are we supposed to get inside!" James let out.  
  
The panel opened and Shanna and Lily were standing behind it. Remus' twin had her hands on her hips and wasn't smiling. Lily was a little further behind and her arms were crossed.  
  
"So, what's the password to get passed the furious chicks?" Remus' twin said very seriously.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Guys, what would have happened if you would have get caught?"  
  
"Did you even thought of that?" Lily added.  
  
"I'm sorry we left without you, Shan." Remus said, stepping closer to her and Lily. "I'm sorry we left you too, Lily."  
  
Shanna seemed to calm down, letting her arms fall her side, and Lily had a shy smile. James and Sirius looked at each other, lost. Their friend HAD to tell them how he knew how to calm them. If it worked on those girl, maybe it'd work on others…like mothers.  
  
"Yeah, next time don't forget we're a part of the gang." Shanna told the wizards.  
  
"We would've like to see how Hogwarts look at night."  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was doing, but if risking to lose points was a way to get James' attention, it was worth it. Shanna smiled at Sirius and her cheeks became a litlle pink when he smiled back. The boys were about to get inside when Shanna went back to her previous position, hands on her hips and took a defiant look.  
  
"You still didn't give us the password, guys!" she said, smiling this time.  
  
"You look great, even in your pyjamas." Sirius said.  
  
Shanna's arms fell back down and she couldn't find anything else to say. Her cheeks really became pink this time. Sirius looked at his friends and smiled widely, too widely. James and Remus laughed.  
  
"I was just joking!" the boy defened himself.  
  
"Yeah! That's why you're red, Sirius." James laughed.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. The First Transfiguration Class

The Meeting of Lily and James  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly(for me) do not own anything you recognize from the books. I only own Shanna Lupin and Amelia Smith. Don't steal them! They're mine!  
  
Pairings: J/L and OFC/SB  
  
Rating: General  
  
Chapter 5: The first Transfiguration Class  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came running in the classroom. They slowed down and tried to find empty places while not being seen by the professor. The witch was turning her back on them, writting on the board.  
  
"Remus." They heard Shanna call.  
  
They looked in the direction her voice came from and saw her and Lily sitting in front of an empty table. Remus grabbed a VERY nervous looking Peter. They both went to sit there. Lily pointed at a table behind James and Sirius. As the two boys were almost there, the teacher finished writing and saw them.  
  
"You're late." She told them in a severe tone.  
  
The Slytherins, with who they had the class, laughed silently at them. Sirius put his books on the desk and calmly sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. We stopped to help a guy who was lost --I think it was a Slytherin from 2nd year-and we got late." he told her.  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look and then turned her gaze to James. He sat down beside Sirius.  
  
"We don't know where he was supposed to go, but he didn't want our help anyway." He added to Sirius' lie.  
  
"Tell me your names." She told them in a firm voice.  
  
They looked at each other. They were in trouble and they knew it. They just hoped they wouldn't call their parents.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
She nodded and wrote down something on a paper.  
  
"Both of you will stay after class." She told them.  
  
Amelia, who was sitting in front of Lily and Shanna turned to them. She threw a small piece of paper on their desk to get their attention. When the two other girls looked at her she rolled her eyes and grinned, pointing at the boys. Lily couldn't resist to laugh and had to put her hand in front of her mouth. Shanna turned to her brother.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think they'll get a detention or something?"  
  
"In the first class? That'd be a bad start." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, but I think they can manage to do it." Remus replied, grinning.  
  
A Slytherin raised his hand. The professor gestured for him talk.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, the students that are talking are very distracting." He said.  
  
Sirius shot him a cold and evil glare. The blond hair Slytherin smirked at him and his neighbor, a greasy-hair boy grinned evily.  
  
"First of all, turn back, Miss.." The teacher ordered.  
  
"Lupin. I'm Shanna Lupin." She said, giving her twin a "we're in BIG trouble" look.  
  
"And your names?" she asked Remus and Peter.  
  
"P.Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Lupin? Right, your twins. Well, you will also all stay after class." McGonagall told them. 


End file.
